With increasing development of science and technology, various 3C products are introduced into the market. Since the demands of modern people on the 3C products become higher and higher, the burdens on people's eyesight are heavier. As a result, the average age that people start needing to wear glasses is lowering, and the population wearing glasses is increasing. Thus, the manufacturers pay attention to the improvement of the aesthetically-pleasing appearance and the wearing comfort of the glasses.
Generally, the temples of the commercially available glasses are one-piece plastic structures, or the temples are metal bracket with plastic material earmuffs. That is, the parts of the temples contacting the ears are made of the plastic material. Since the plastic material is a hard material, the ears are uncomfortable when the glasses are worn. Moreover, the temples of the commercially available glasses cannot completely match the shapes of the user's ears. Under this circumstance, the glasses may fall down from the ears readily, thus damaging the glasses or causing danger if the user is taking exercise or driving.
Currently, some kinds of silicone hooks are commercially available. The silicone hooks are for being sheathed around the rear parts of the temples. When the glasses are worn by the user, the user's ears are hooked by the silicone hooks and thus the possibility of falling down the glasses is reduced. However, the process of sheathing the silicone hooks around the temples is troublesome. Moreover, because of the silicone hooks, it is more difficult to put on and take off the glasses. In addition, the silicone hooks also cannot completely match the shapes of the user's ears. That is, the silicone hooks result in foreign body sensation. Consequently, the overall comfort of wearing the glasses is impaired.
In addition, when the conventional glasses are worn, they need to be attached to the bridge of the nose through two cushions to support the glasses to hang on the face. The cushions are not only for supporting the glasses, but also for keeping a specific distance between the eyes and the glasses to perform a correct focusing position of the glasses. The cushion is assembled on the glasses by a slightly shiftable arrangement, so as to adopt a preferable contacting position of wearing on the bridge of the nose. However, the design that can slightly shift the cushion cannot completely affix to the bridge of the nose. If the nose produces oil, it will cause the cushion to slide down, thereby affecting the focusing position of the glasses. The wearer often needs to push the glasses upwards to move to the correct focusing position of the glasses, which result in inconvenience. Moreover, the cushions currently available on the market are all mass-produced products; it is difficult to respond to the wearer's ears or nose, causing discomfort to the wearer, and it is necessary to be improved.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a pair of glasses with a wearing cushion device in order to increase the wearing comfort and to adjust the correct focusing position.